A Son
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Rokuro Okajima has connections that the Lagoon crew has no idea of when they take him hostage. One-Shot. COMPLETE. T for swearing.


**I Do Not Own Black Lagoon**

**This is short, and Rock is a little OOC. I just want to say I have no plans to continue this.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rokuro Okajima sighed mentally as he smoked the cigarette the black man, apparently named Dutch had given him.

He'd done his best to follow his aunt's instructions when he'd been captured. And it was annoying as hell.

Aunt Sofiya was ex-special forces. His mother's younger sister, Rokuro had always looked up to his aunt. And while he didn't see her often, he strived to make her proud. In fact, she was more of a mother to him than his mother. She'd taught him to shoot and to fight.

Of course, currently he was outgunned, outnumbered, and had no idea where they were.

It was best for him to sit and wait for the opportunity to escape.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here!" Revy yelled, tossing him a gun.

The PT boat was currently being chased by an aerial gunship. And Rock, as the crew was now calling Rokuro, knew this little machine gun would be worthless against the thing, especially if it had an experienced pilot.

Looking over at Revy, he noticed she was carrying an anti-tank rifle.

If she was any good with it, then perhaps the machine gun would be useful. All he had to do was pepper the cockpit, and distract the pilot while she took her shot. Raising the gun to his shoulder, he flipped off the safety, aimed, and began to fire.

He heard the rifle fire several times, and when his clip ran out turned to look at Revy. He was pissed to see her just blasting away.

Growling, he dropped his gun, and ran up to her. "Give me that!" he yelled, yanking it from her grasp.

"What the fuck she yelled!" before she could do anything, he punched her, knocking her out.

Setting up the rifle, and checking that the dumb bitch hadn't used up the ammo, Rock took aim.

Squeezing the trigger, just as his Aunt taught him, the rifle fired.

The bullet went right where he aimed, just under the blades. The armor piercing round cutting through the thinner armor there, and causing the copter to spin out of control before crashing into the ocean.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was some shooting," Dutch said as they walked up to the dock. Revy, now conscious, was glaring at Rock, no doubt for knocking her out. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Rock was about to answer, when he noticed the group waiting at the end of the dock. Smiling, he pointed and said, "From her."

Dutch turned to look, and noticed Balalaika, along with two of her men. The blonde had a raised eyebrow. As they approached she said, "What on earth are you doing here Rokuro?"

"They," he gestured towards the Lagoon crew, "took me hostage."

"Wait," Revy interrupted. "You know Balalaika?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," Rock answered, as the blonde Russian chuckled.

"Rokuro here is my nephew," she told the group, taking a drag of her cigar. Switching to Russian, knowing that none of the Lagoon company spoke it, she asked, "_They didn't harm you did they?"_

Rock shrugged. "_I got punched by the woman when I was first taken hostage, but that was it. And I knocked her out later. She can't shoot worth shirt with a rifle."_

The Russian chuckled. "Sorry about this then Rokuro, if I had known you were the currier, I would have handled things differently."

It was true. While the two had stayed in contact via a shared e-mail account, Balalaika had insisted on certain rules to protect both her nephew and herself. One of those was no names. So while the blonde knew her nephew was working for a Japanese corporation, she hadn't known which one.

And now he was shooting down Hinds, she was so proud of him. And she couldn't understand why her sister wasn't. Of course, she had always felt her older sister was a bit of a fool.

"It's alright," Rokuro assured her.

"Well, when business is done, you and I will sit down and discuss your future."

Balalaika smiled. She'd always considered Rokuro to be the son she could never have thanks to previous injuries. And now, he's stepped into her world and could truly become her son.

He'd be a valuable asset…and an excellent son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Rock and Balalaika talked, Revy suddenly whispered, "Shit!"

"What?" Benny asked.

"I just realized I took hostage, punched, and shot at Balalaika's nephew."

Dutch and Benny winced.

"Yeah, that's not good," Benny commented worriedly.

Dutch sighed. "Don't worry, she'll understand we didn't know…I hope."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Just an idea I had. Hope you Enjoyed.**

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title: Please Adopt Me!**


End file.
